warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosalie Drasus
is the illegitimate daughter of two Inquisitors that was handed over to the Officio Assassinorum at a very young age. She has been conditioned into the perfect killer, having essentially been trained to act as a psychopath. As a Callidus Assassin, she has been responsible for the elimination of several high priority enemies of the Imperium of Man. History Abandonment It is not known exactly when Rosalie was born, as it has never been officially disclosed. The location of her birth is also a mystery and there is much speculation over where it occured. However, what is known is that Rosalie was handed over to the Officio Assassinorum at the request of her parents, who could not afford to stray from their official duties. The Callidus Temple took an interest in this new specimen, and took it upon to themselves to claim the child for training. For the first year of her life, Rosalie was kept isolated from any human interaction and was fed exclusively by machines as she was kept in an isolated yet constantly monitored room. As she reached the age of eighteen months, the child was subject to cruel conditioning methods that would imprint a primal fear and hatred of particular objects in her psyche. It was at that time that she was taught High Gothic by language specialists, through use of a two-way radio. Again, conditioning was used to give her perfect diction and pronunciation through the use of basic punishment and reward schema. By the age of two she could communicate in High Gothic. She was then subjected to the forced learning of several other tongues including that of the Tau and the Eldar. As she reached her fourth birthday she could speak more than ten different languages at a simplistic level. It was at this time that she was inducted into the tutelage of multitude of Callidus Assassins who began to teach her the very basics of combat, while preventing her from forming an emotional bond with any of them. Training Rosalie's instructors taught her to hate all those who opposed the God-Emperor and that it was her duty to fool them in order to vanquish them. She lived by a very ordered timetable that factored in combat training, prayers, lingual skills and improving cognitive dissonance. Her ability to fabricate stories was focused on greatly, and she was conditioned to do so without remorse. Her linguistic talents were honed further and she was taught a wide variety of accents and dialects that would be able to compliment her adaptability. However, she was taught that one truth must always be followed, that of the divinity of the God-Emperor, and that she must always stay true to His servants of the Officio Assassinorum. Combat training was reinforced by positive and negative conditioning. Each day of her life consisted of hours of honing her skills in hand to hand combat. When the Callidus Temple deemed her old enough, she was trained in the use of basic close combat weapons. As well as being educated in language, Rosalie began to be taught the history of the Imperium in it's most simplistic form. Of course, training was still deemed to be more important and she continued the brutal regime without any changes in her schedule. On her eighth birthday she was presented with a captured heretic and given a knife as a test of her abilities. Her opponent was quickly dispatched and she would be given countless other bodies to practice on as she developed her skills. Over time Rosalie was introduced to the use of several other weapons and techniques that were vital tools of her temple's discipline. She was also taught of the many enemies that assailed the Imperium and the countless number of potential targets she would have to deal with as well as the intricacies of their cultures. On top of this, her trainers began to present more difficult and complex situations, in order to test Rosalie's cunning and instincts. She proved to be very inventive under pressure and demonstrated a capable talent for fashioning improvised weapons as well as developing new ways of incapacitating her targets. Assignments At the age of sixteen, the Callidus Temple unleashed their pet project for the first time. She was tasked with the assassination of a corrupt Cardinal that appeared to be preaching dangerous heresies to the people of Makavar IV. Through the use of polymorphine, Rosalie assumed the identity of a Priest in the service to this deviant and gained his trust before disposing of the target in a seamless manner. Personality Rosalie is essentially a sociopath, having been purposefully deprived of any emotional bonds with other sentient beings. She is cold and calculated in her thought processes, showing no remorse for any of her actions, nor any care for emotion. Throughout her childhood and young adult life this was how she operated, as a perfect puppet of the Callidus Temple. She also demonstrated her cunning and capability for fabricating information during her first official assignments as she disposed of several corrupt enemies of the Imperium efficiently. However, after encountering her estranged father during an assignment, she instantly became fascinated with him. She began to idolise Lorenzo as he filled an emotional void in her life. She also started to become obsessed with finding her mother after she discovered a file that mentioned her name, Alicia. It has been theorised that Rosalie has become very emotionally unstable after discovering she has family, even if there whereabouts remain unknown. Beliefs Abilities and Attributes Rosalie is highly skilled in her profession and is proficient in the signature traits of her temple. Equipment C'tan Phase Sword Standard equipment of the Callidus, used to preform clean kills, through all types of armour. Neural Shredder A standard issue weapon of the Callidus Assassin. Rosalie rarely uses the weapon for she prefers the thrill of close quarters combat. Concealed Knife Despite the fact that it is not as effective as her Phase Sword, Rosalie favours this weapon above all others. She delights in using it to slit the throats of her targets. Relationships Rosalie does not have any meaningful relationships with others. She has notably served under a multitude of Inquisitors when her services have been requested as well as being recorded to have worked alongside other Imperial agents. However, she remains true to only one truth, that of the Emperor of Mankind and his servants of the Officio Assassinorum. Quotes By Of "What? A callidus assassin is after me? Oh, this is going to be fun." -Arathon, a radical inquisitor, hearing the latest rumour. Category:Inquisition Category:Characters Category:Assassins